Some Prayers Find An Answer
by Eternal Flame Thrower
Summary: AU Multi-chapter story. Post 2x22, following what happens during the summer of Elena's sophomore year.
1. Prologue

**_(Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not have the pleasure of saying I own The Vampire Diaries.)_**

**_Elena's Pov_**

Pain. Unbearable, excruciating overwhelming pain. The hollow muscular organ that exists solely to pump blood around my, now weakening, body, is just that, hollow. With every passing moment, I fight against the recognition of what is happening. The scene which I have just stumbled across I enough to bring my knees painfully in contact with the hard floor beneath me.

There is the grotesque smell of blood perfuming the area around me, but my nose fails to react with the aroma. My eyes have not yet fully captured the true horror of the dismembered bodies scattered carelessly around the studio.

There was only one image that my brain could process, my eyes could not dissuade me to ignore it. The body of the man, who had pledged to never leave me again, the man who's smile alone can set my body on fire and awaken my soul.

This man, my soul mate, my saviour, now rests with his head in my lap, as I stroke his raven coloured hair, in a slow, comforting rhythm. The effects of his gradually deteriorating body are in full swing as a thick layer of glistening perspiration coats his skin, those captivating electric blue eyes that possess the power to perceive into the inner depths of my very being, are now darkened by exhaustion. My brain is also alerted to the slight flinches that he makes every so often,

I realise quickly enough that this I due to the river of tears that have trickled down my face onto his own. I rapidly wiped my eyes with my sleeve with which I was rewarded with a smudge of, previously perfectly applied, mascara.

In a pathetic attempt to keep his trembling body warm, I pulled off my black leather jacket and wrapped around his shoulders. My hands skimmed over the gleaming material as I tried to create some friction in order to ignite a little more heat into him. I could feel my movements become increasingly desperate and eventually, his hands grasp mine, with what little strength he has left. "Please, don't do this to me, not again." The words leave my mouth in a strangled whisper of incomprehensible sounds, but I know he can hear me, and that he understands.

My eyes instinctively shut the world out, casting my surrounding into a world of infinite black space, away from the harshly lit reality. I rely on the other parts of my sensory system to guide me through the darkness. I acknowledge my left hand being removed from its comfortable position enclosed in his, and the air hits my knuckles causing a chill to travel up my neck. I then feel his moistened lips place a soft and delicate kiss to each of my fingers. I feel his breath against my last finger as he moves his mouth away.

Slowly and cautiously, I invite the real world back in, and the wild ocean meets the shore. This is what he needs, he needs me to be the shore. But that's not how it works, the ocean is wild and unpredictable but is stopped only when it meets the shoreline, then the wave retreats and captures parts of the sand in its journey. I am the sand that got consumed by the wave, but I wouldn't have it any other way. This was our story, and it may not be a tale of how love conquered all, but we gave each other all we had.

What more was left of me that he couldn't call his own. Words ringing in my ear, chiming like the bell in Mystic Falls square. Every touch has left a permanent mark on my skin, but if you looked you wouldn't be able to find it. No, the marks that I am talking about go deeper, they cannot be aided with a bandage, for there is no cure.. Damon chose to kiss every square inch of my body, leaving his print from my forehead to my feet. He was a part of me, and without him , I don't think I can be whole again.

I finally lament, two meagre words that are supposed to sum up the last four months that he has given me, the summer that was never supposed to be what it was. My words hung in the air, loudened by the deafening silence in the room. "Thank you"

**_[[Author's Note: I know this is short but stay with me but Rome wasn't built in a day and neither will this story. If you are confused by this prologue, don't worry. We have a long journey ahead to get Damon & Elena to where they are now. Here's hoping you guys join me for the ride, it's going to be a rollercoaster (sorry bad pun!) of emotions. Reviews would mean the world to me, so if you want to click the bottom below, please do!]]_**


	2. Chapter One

**_(The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW & L.J Smith) _**

"Well, it's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure. "

My head rose from its comfortable position on Damon's shoulder. My hand which had been weakly holding his own, as I lay in his arms, watching him slowly fade away. My body quickly caught glimpse of the small peculiar bottle which Katherine was holding between two fingers, as if it was nothing of great significance. If that really was a cure for a werewolf bite, then it sure was significant! Hell, I had just experienced genuine heart breakage moments ago, when I assumed that my friend was going to die on me. Not just any friend, this was Damon we were talking about, Stefan's older brother. His smarmy, arrogant, recklessly impulsive brother.

Oh god, Damon was Stefan's brother. Immediately, my fingers flew up to my lips, the lips that had just placed themselves onto Damon's moist ones, as a gesture of forgiveness, an act of contrition. Somehow the whole 'It was a goodbye kiss' seemed indifferent now. Katherine had fed Damon the miracle elixir and he was beginning to get his colour and strength back. Katherine strutted from Damon's bed, only delighted to inform us both that Stefan was gone, with Klaus. "I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon."

He was gone, with Klaus. I felt the same fear that had run through my veins as Damon's life had been hanging in the balance, switch to the other Salvatore. My Salvatore. Of course he had done it, sacrificed himself for Damon. Stefan loved his Damon dearly, so much so that he turned him into a vampire, because he couldn't bear the thought of spending an eternity without his loved one, his family, his big brother. How could I argue with that?

Damn it, but wasn't that why Damon had forced his blood on me? He loved me, he admitted that for the first time to me tonight. I mean, I knew that he did. How could I not? It was written all over his face, and I hated it. I hated that he loved me so much as to have to take my choice away, because his feelings were that strong. How come I can accept that Stefan would do it for Damon, but that Damon can't do it for me? Damon had once said that I would always be number one to him, he would play the bad guy, let me hate him, if that's what it took to keep me alive. That's it.

I felt like a weight had been removed from my shoulders, my brain was finally at peace for it had found the answers it had been extensively looking for. I didn't want to hate Damon, I wanted to like him and be his friend and I wanted to have him in my life, I wanted his friendship. Plus I think he needs me. Months ago in the grill he warned to stop presuming that I could persuade him to be a better man, and okay honestly, I was all too aware of my hold over him, but my actions were purely for his benefit. So if what it takes was an innocent bat of my eyelids or a soothing caress of his arms, then that would be what I would do. It was purely for his benefit, not mine. No personal gain here. None. What so ever.

Katherine tossed me the bottle, and luckily my usual lack of co-ordination did not take effect today, for the vial met my two palms. As expected, Katherine vanished moments later, no doubt resuming her centuries of eluding Klaus' pursuit.

Nothing. It's nothing. I just went through a very emotional experience and have just found out that my boyfriend had taken up with a psychotic hybrid-vampire whom not two days ago killed not only my last remaining guardian, but he also was responsible for my death which resulted in my estranged biological father's death. I had plenty of reason to let my mind wander to strange places.

Katherine tossed me the bottle, and luckily my usual lack of co-ordination did not take effect today, for the vial met my two palms. As expected, Katherine vanished moments later, no doubt resuming her centuries of eluding Klaus' pursuit.

Once again Damon and I were left alone. Our exchanged looks were identical, both of us slowly coming to the realisation of what the last few hours had resulted in. I saw extreme guilt flash through his eyes, and then fear, much like how I felt on the inside, but for Damon's sake I was keeping strong. One of us had to be the strong one, and since he had been just consumed with toxic werewolf venom, I guess that puts me in the driver's seat.

" I should um, text Stefan let him know you're okay." I diminished the awkward silence , but it did nothing to quench the tension that was potently hanging in the air around us, threatening to engulf us both, I would have to be on guard around it. I pulled out my phone from the back pocket of my denim bootleg jeans, and followed through with my task. I also needed something else to focus on, Damon's eyes were awakening emotion inside of me that I did not want to (or was afraid to) let consume me.

Damon nodded quickly, pushing himself off his bed, and briskly exiting his room. I clicked the 'send' button and followed him as he descended the stairs. I noticed him swing his leather jacket around his shoulders and pull the tiny silver device that I quickly identified as his car key. "C'mon time to get you home" he said motioning me out the door with hi arm.

I stood firmly in my place, not moving a muscle. Was he crazy? As if I was going to just go home and wait for news on Stefan, and like hell I was going to leave **him. **He may be back to his usual snarky and over baring bossy self, but he needed to rest, not me.

"No, Damon. Didn't you hear Katherine? Stefan is gone, with Klaus!" I emphasised the latter part of my sentence, although there was no need. We both knew the implications of what that meant. I just wasn't ready to accept it.

"Elena. Listen to me very , very carefully." with every word he spoke, Damon moved a step closer to me, until finally he was invading my personal space. The air suddenly got thick again. However Damon breezed over this fact, and further added to its depth my placing his hand on either side of my face.

"I will bring him back to you. I will. But I need you to be safe , and with Klaus in the picture, things are not safe. I need you to go home, and be safe" The stress in his voice did crazy things to my heart. He just wanted to me make sure I was out of harms way. The repetition of the word 'safe' brought out a gleaming look of passion and threatening defiance. If I wasn't going to voluntarily let him take me home, I seriously doubt if I could hold my ground against him.

"But, I need you to be safe, Damon." the words left my mouth before I had a chance to properly think them through. I was shocked my the impassioned tone that my voice had embodied, but I knew they were true.

Suddenly we were now both very aware of the tension circulating us. The memory of our kiss, our first kiss. Why did my heart pick up speed when I thought about it? It was a goodbye kiss and that's what I'm sticking to. Yep, that's my story.

Damon quickly removed himself from the close proximity out bodies found themselves in. Stepping back, he once again motioned for me to leave the Boarding House. This time I conceded and did so without taking my eyes off the floor. However, I knew that I had to say more, that there was a closing sentiment to what my brin had blurted out. "Just, don't put yourself in danger running after Stefan, just for me. Promise?"

"I promise not to endanger myself for you. But this isn't about you." and with that he opened the driver's seat and hopped in, sticking the keys in the ignition, without another word. Stefan was Damon's baby brother, of course Damon would chase after him, he was his only family left How could I argue with that?

**_[[Authors Note: Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed this story after the Prologue. Things are just getting started, so strap yourself in. It's going to be bumpy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, because I can assure you now, I won't be able to update more than once a week. It's just fortunate that I had this half-done when I posted the prologue :) P.S Doesn't this hiatus suck?! ]]_**


	3. Chapter Two

_**(Sadly I still don't own The Vampire Dairies :( )**_

_(Mystic Falls 1853)_

_Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched, pushed harder. The uneven track blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline burst through my body and allow me travel faster, but not quite fast enough. _

_The unsteady thump of footsteps echoed in my ears alerting me of the impending danger. The teasing light at the edge of the clearing was getting closer and closer. Victory was so close to within my reach, that I could almost taste its sweet flavour. _ _Though it seemed that my meekly developed seven year old body was not happy with the current strenuous activity that I was being forced to endure. Alas I felt my feet begin to cease up and my muscles, ache. I would have to rest, but doing so, would seal my fate._

_One second of rest, resulted in my vision being consumed by four towering giants, surrounding me. Their grins resembled that of a Cheshire cats. I was the scared moue that had been chosen for their meal today, just like yesterday and the day before. _ _"__You shouldn't have run, Salvatore. You know what we do to those that run?" the chilling voice of George Lockwood Jr. rebounded off the trees. I, of course, was unaware of what they did to runner, but even as a seven year old, I could sense that I wouldn't like the answer. _

_"__I'm not scared of you George!" my voice betrayed my obvious terror at the confident and aggressive boy who was two years my senior. I would tell him to find someone hi own size to pick on but that would hardly help my case. _ _Pathetically I tried to make myself taller, to disguise my weak form and trembling limbs. I knew what was coming, the bruises from yesterday were still prominent under my white button up shirt. It was a hell and a half getting my mother to agree to let me wear it, it was an extremely humid day after all. _ _I felt the arms press heavily against my shoulders. The pressure was enough to bring me to the ground, I felt a nest of grass and leaves cushion my fall, but my back hit the bark of a domineering tree. I tried my best to conceal my pain, but I hiss involuntarily escaped my lips. _ _They seemed to take pleasure in my discomfort. I had never seen beasts quite like these. They were ruthless, maniacal and inhumane. These were the faces that for years I would label as the definition of pure evil. _

_I couldn't bear to witness their triumphant smiles, or hear their vicious words. I shut myself off, closing my eyes, and attempting to shut off my eyes. However, this proved difficult because my hands were currently trapped beneath two boots word by two of George's lackeys. All brawn and absolutely, no brain. _ _This time I held in my reactions to the blinding pain that coursed through me whilst they added more pressure to their stance, crushing my fingers beneath the soles. I waited in gruelling anticipation for whatever comes next. "Let the fun begin" _

_However, nothing happened. There was no pain, nothing. I felt the pressure on my fingers lift. "Hope you're not having any fun, without me." _ _My eyes shot open, and I couldn't help the small smile that etched across my face. _ _Standing before me, fourteen years old. God he must have been nine feet tall, with the athletic figure of a gladiator. I could see the panic that must have been consuming him, quickly turn to fury at the boys before me. "Go home Lockwood"_ _He took a step towards George, who resembled a headless chicken, in his desperate attempts at forgiveness._

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry Damon. We were j-just mes-messing around=d. Right Stef?" he looked at me, in the hopes that I would brush off the last few months of torture, and endless harassment. _ _Damon's eyes went to me, and I shook my head. His eyes found my injured hands and it seemed that he had gotten as much evidence as he needed. "You may be two years older than my brother, but I am five years older than you. I would hate to see how much pain I could cause someone of your size and strength. So please go home, and I don't want to see you near my brother again. Do you understand that?" _

_Without reply, the fearsome foursome sprinted out of the clearing, like a gun shot. Rolling his eyes, Damon offered me a hand up from my previous cowered position. I raised my hand to take his, but it seemed we both realised the problem with this. "You able to walk?"_ _I shook my head at him again, y muscle had clamped right up from my earlier exertion. Quick as a flash, and I have no idea how he managed to accomplish it, but I was on Damon's back. And he was supporting my weight. He began to grudgingly make his way through the forest, the anger rolling off him in spades. "I'm sorry for making you mad. I'll try to fight back next time" I felt overbearingly guilty for being so weak that he had to come to my rescue._

_"__One: I'm not angry with you. You did nothing wrong, except for not informing me sooner. Two: There will not be a 'next time', George comes after you again and I'll stick him in the infirmary for a year!" _

_Damon was beginning to ease up, and I could see that he was solely concerned for me. "So then what are you angry about?" I asked, confused. _ _"__I thought his sister was cute." Damon says simply and I find myself laughing at my big brother's priorities. "When I'm older, will me to talk to girls like you do?" I saw Damon smirk at me, and I could almost see the mocking in his tone, personify. _

_"First thing I'm doing, is teaching you how to throw a proper punch. Then we'll talk"_

Damon kept his promise and one severe nasal fracture along with several bruised knuckles, I learned how to throw a punch. In my mind, I always saw that day as the first time Damon vowed to always be there for me. Over the last century and a half, I have hardly made it easy for him to do so, and pent up emotions and past mistakes led us down an estranged path.

However I never gave up on him, and he never truly gave up on me. Although, Damon's pride makes it difficult for him to own up to this fact. He will never stop looking for me, that much I am certain. I don't fear his sudden abandonment, I fear what he will find when he does locate me. Speaking of, I don't even know where we are. The whole road trip with Klaus allowed me to escape the reality of what was happening but perhaps I should have clued in a bit more. The devil hybrid himself alerted me to my surroundings, a place that I promised myself I would never return to. "Welcome back to Bourbon Street, Stefan"

**[[So..Stefan's in Chicago!. As you can see, I will be bringing in many elements from season 3 but twisting them to fit my story. Hope you all enjoy my latest instalment and keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts. As for the reviewer that asked how long is it going to be , for now all I can say is that I have planned for around twenty chapters or so, but that number could increase/decrease. Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays to you all. ]]**


End file.
